Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use as both a mirror and a display.
Description of the Related Art
A mirror typically functions to reflect a light incident from the outside and transmit the light to a user. Each mirror has its own optical properties, such as reflectivity. In general, a mirror having a high reflectivity reflects most of the light incident from the outside to be transmitted to a user, whereas a mirror having a low reflectivity reflects only a part of the light incident from the outside to be transmitted to a user.
Meanwhile, a display apparatus typically includes a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels emits a light having a specific wavelength or intensity so that a user can recognize an image displayed on the display apparatus.
In recent years, an apparatus has been suggested for use as both a mirror and a display by combining a mirror and a display apparatus. The apparatus would show the properties of the mirror when the display apparatus is in an OFF state using a Dual Brightness Enhanced Film (DBEF) bonded to a front surface of a TFT LCD. However, a DBEF is very expensive, and the surface roughness of the DBEF may cause distortion of a mirror image. Further, when the display apparatus is in an ON state, a visual brightness (in a bright room) is decreased, and thus, an image quality of display considerably deteriorates. When the display apparatus is in an OFF state, the apparatus has a dark mirror visibility due to a low reflectivity.